Mahou Senki Fax Wizard: Prelude
by Wing101
Summary: A simple wish brings about a meeting. Now the fates of the one who will become the The Mistress of the Night Sky and the one Destined to be The Master of Death shall be forever intertwined. Now the simple wish of that lonely girl will change everything .


Author's note: Hello everyone this is my first fanfic. So I hope people will like this, although since this is just the prologue there really isn't much to like. Still I hope that people would review since it would really make it easier for me. Now please enjoy.

A dark sky illuminated by the light of the moon and stars. This is what filled the eyes of 5-year old Hayate Yagami in the cold winter night in Uminari City. Sitting on the wheelchair outside her house that bonded her for as long she could remember she gazed at the beautiful serene night sky that can bring smile of appreciation to most that saw it.

Unfortunate Hayate was not like most of those people. Although she gazed at such beautiful scenery, she could only give a small sad smile. Because, even scene like that could not ease the pain in her heart. Pain born out of the hardships and loneliness in her life, so on that night she searched for IT the thing that she hope could help her ease the pain in her heart.

Admittedly her life wasn't all that bad in fact in can even be considered fortunate. In a young age her parents died and she was inflicted by an unknown this disease that took her legs and trapping her in a wheelchair. But a friend of her father Mr. Gil Graham immediately took custody, and supported her. Then there was the kind but strict Dr. Sachie Ishida who was treating her.

With such kind people taking care of her one who supports her needs in life and one who treat the sickness in her body, she should be quite happy. After all compared to other children who are left to fend for themselves and die she is quite fortunate.

Yes, on the surface Hayate is an extremely fortunate girl. But all her fortune is only on the surface. Because even though she has people taking care of her and providing for her needs, Hayate was alone in the world. Mr. Graham was her Guardian, while Dr. Ishida was her Doctor. But neither of them could be considered her family.

She didn't blame them of course the two of them had done so much for her, and that she would always be grateful for everything they've done for her. That hardly comforted her though. Still they've already done so much for her to ask for more would just be selfish.

But as she continued to gaze at the night sky Hayate finally saw what she was looking for a shooting star. Clasping her hand together she made her wish. She knew it was silly of course a mere hoax, wishing to shooting star does not make your wish come true. Even so it's not like there was anything wrong with it. Even if people would laugh at you it wouldn't matter if your wish was granted after all.

She may not be able to ask Mr. Graham and Dr. Ishida to grant this wish for her, but she could always hope that someone in the heavens might take pity on her and grant her wish. So she made her wish with all her heart hoping-no-praying that it would be granted to her.

She stayed in that position for some time even after the shooting star had long disappeared she still stayed there waiting. Until finally she sighed, knowing that what she did was futile. Then again she mused even if gods did exist none of them would have listened to her. Since it wasn't like she believed or cared that much about religion anyway the chances of any god listening to

her was slim to none, and it looks like as expected none of them listened to her, if they gods even exist that is.

Deciding that she had spent enough time outside and finally feeling the cold she started to head inside her house and sleep. Just as she was about to reach the door a loud crack startled her, moving her wheelchair to find the source of the sound. She couldn't help but gasp at what she saw.

Lying there on the ground was a small boy with black hair no older than she probably was. Shocked she couldn't help but stare at the boy. He was thin extremely thin and wearing clothes that were obviously far too big for him, that not only were dirty but also seemed to have been burned at the edges. But most of all he had thunderbolt shaped scar on his forehead. She continued to stare at the boy when realization hit her. There was someone there, someone who appeared right in front of her after having made her wish.

In Hayate's childish and innocent mind this could only mean one thing. This boy was the answer to her wish. She couldn't but thank gods for kindly granting her wish, and gifting her by sending this boy lying there in front of her. She stopped at that thought, **the boy was just lying there.**

Looking at the boy again she realized that he was in bad condition, whatever method the gods used to send him to her didn't sit well with the boy. He was unconscious and Hayate also saw that he had several injuries that must be hurting him.

Not knowing what to do, she went back inside her house in panic. Picking up the phone near the main door she hastily dialed the number of the one person she knew that might have any idea what to do. For she waited for a minute and for a moment and Hayate felt that the person on the other line wouldn't pick up. When with a single click and in annoyed tone the person on the other line asked.

"Hello who is this?"

"Ishida-san!" Hayate shouted in relief.

"Hayate, why in the world are calling in the middle of the night." Sachie Ishida asked, "In fact why are you still awake, you know it's not good for your body to stay up all night." She continued wondering what the girl was up to.

"Ye-Yes I know bu-bu-but you see…" Hayate stuttered in panic and trailed off having no idea how to explain the situation.

"Hayate what's wrong, did something happen?" Dr. Ishida asked worried as Hayate wasn't the type to stutter or trail off like that.

Taking a deep breath Hayate decided to just say out what happened, as she didn't know what would happen to the boy if she didn't ask for help on what to do.

"There's a boy in my House.'" She blurted.

"Wha-"Ishida said confused.

"I was sitting outside when suddenly I heard a loud crack, and then when I looked around there was a small boy lying on the ground." Hayate tried explaining to the confused doctor.

"Are you serious?" Ishida asked her.

"Yes,"Hayate confirmed. "His also injured to and unconscious it doesn't look lethal but I didn't know what to do so I decided to call you Ishida-san," she finished while praising herself for knowing a word like lethal.

"…" Ishida was quit for a moment, while contemplating whether Hayate was serious or playing a prank at her.

"I'll be right there, for now watch over the boy, but don't do anything since it might just make things worse." Ishida declared her after realizing that Hayate wasn't someone to play this kind of prank that would cause a lot of trouble for people.

"Yes, but please hurry Ishida-san." Hayate pleaded

"I got it," Ishida agreed and then ended the call.

After that Hayate followed Ishida's advice and went back outside to watch over the boy. While doing so she couldn't help but smile a true smile this time. The knowledge of her wish being granted making her truly happy after a long time.

"Don't worry Ishida-san is a really good doctor she'll definitely be able to take care of you," She said softly to the boy.

While for waiting for Ishida, she closed her eyes for a moment and thought about her wish and once again smiled and said, "_Thank you." _

_Please grant me a family_

_It doesn't have to big_

_A single person is enough_

_I just don't want to be alone anymore_

_So please if anybody's listening out there please give help me._

_**Mahou Senki Fax Wizard: Prelude Begins**  
_


End file.
